no_friends_on_the_other_sidefandomcom-20200214-history
Panne Scarlatina
Panne Scarlatina is a one of the Ten Celestial Dragons and she is the Celestial Dragon of Power. History Panne grew up in a village of anthropormorphic rabbit ghosts. Since her mother was the chief of the village, she was trained vigorously by her fighting teacher at a young age. This fighting style is a blend of human martial arts and their own fighting style made for their race. For decades she trained on end she trained. Day by day, she honed her body doing push ups, sit ups, and punching the hard trees in her home. When she grew into a young woman by ghost standards, she can easily crush thick stacked steel plates. By then, a large group of rouge ghosts attacked her home. She defeated all easily by her legs and fists alone. No ghost powers. Realizing her calling, she told her mother what she wanted to do and left her home. When ever she went, she protected the innocent and took down anyone who caused harm to those who couldn't protect themselves. She even faced armies head on and came out the winner. Soon, she was known as the Strongest Woman In The Ghost Zone. She became one of the Noble Seven when Phantom became King. Personality Panne is highly disciplined, seasoned, and a courageous woman, and is often the voice of reason. As one of the Noble Seven, she takes great pride in her job. She is also a bit of a tomboy, taking pleasure in getting stronger and protecting Danny, Unova, and the rest of the Ghost Zone. But she can also be elegant, sweet, and show a slight feminine side. However she is not without flaws. One of these is her headstrong nature which can lead her to a tough corner. The other is her love for fighting and competition. Said fighting style is extremely aggressive with wild fighting instincts. When taking down a criminal or just having a friendly spar, she has to watch herself or she can go overboard. Once, while she was beating a thug to a pulp, she nearly missed a second one about to stab her in the back. Another one was when she was sparing with one of her fellow members of the Noble Seven, Adam. During the fight, she got a bit excited...No matter how hard she apologized, he still flinches when he sees her do one of her special kicks. But luckily, she has gotten better. She loves sweet fruits and HATES carrots. Anyone who tries to play that stereotype on her will get kicked. Hard. Appearance Panne looks like a tall sized bipedal rabbit. Most of her body is covered in dark fur. Her eyes are pink with black scerla. Her ears are long and come down to her mid back. Cream colored fur cover her arms, feet, and ears in fluffy bands. Tufts of the same shade above her eyes form a single butterfly-shaped crest. Black torn leggings and a stylized cut black turtleneck tank top are her attire. Lastly, she has three black clawed fingers and thumbs with a large bunny like tail. Powers Panne is a powerful and incredibly strong ghost. These are her powers and abilities * Flight: Standard ghost powers, though she is known to make great leaps with her powerful legs. * Invisibility: Standard ghost powers. * Intangibility: Standard ghost powers. * Ghost rays: She is able to fire fuschia ghost rays from her hands, and feet. * Overshadowing: Standard ghost powers. * Superhuman Strength: Panne has rightly earned the title "The Strongest Woman In The Ghost Zone". Not only is she the physically strongest member of the Noble Seven, she also is the best one at hand to hand combat. She can lift objects much larger and heavier than her and easily toss them around. By stomping hard on the ground, she can make large boulders come out of the ground and will kick them at her foes. * Superhuman Durability: She has a very high pain intolerance and an even higher pain threshold. Panne can be tossed though six walls of stone and will still keep coming back to the fight. No matter wounds, broken bones, gaping wounds, even sword stabbings won't take her out. Only when she's past her limit and out of energy, will she pass out. * Superhuman Hearing: Thanks to her heritage, she can has acute hearing. * Superhuman Sense. Her sense of smell is really good. She can smell scents that are days old. * Superhuman Stamina: She is used to fighting for hours and hours with out getting tired. * Superhuman Speed: She is very agile and can move like a gymnast. If she goes fast enough, she can leave afterimages. * Cloning: '''Panne can make two clones to help triple team her foes. * '''Hundred Rending Legs or Lightning Kick: Panne will stand one one leg and side kicks "at the speed of lightning" with her other leg extended. The kicks come out with incredible speed and power, and can land several hits. Doing substantial damage if not blocked. If she does it fast and hard enough, she can launch the opponent in the air. She can shoot can ecto ray with each kick if she chose too. * Spinning Bird Kick: Panne will jump up, feet first in the air, and do a full split( she'll do a quick headstand to do this ) She'll than twirls her upside-down body and attacks, with her legs spinning like helicopter blades. If the victim is standing, Panne's feet will repeatedly hit their face until the attack ends. She'll can also shoot ecto rays from her feet in this move. * Twin Force Exert: It will make both her fists glow black with a fuschia outline and has a smokey look. She'll then punch with both fists and the same time. The force is so hard that whoever hit flies back with a shock wave. * Bicycle Kick: '''She leap and repeatedly kicks her opponent in the chest while they stumble back. With one final kick, she will kick them in the face. * '''Flaming Spirit Fist: '''Flaming fuschia energy will cover her fist. This punch will cause the foe burns and a aching body. * '''Burning Starburst: '''An attack where Panne will make a huge bright fuschia ecto ball nearly her size. The bright light will blind her foes enough for her to launch it at them. It will explode in a huge pink explosion. Abilities * '''Martial Arts: Panne trained nearly all of her existence to became a master of fighting. She will mostly use her fists and legs than her standard ghost powers. Special Attack Panne special attack in called Raging Demon. She'll under a drastic look in appearance and personality. Her brown fur turns shaggy and pitch black the cream fur turns pink. The black clothes turn pure white and her eyes turn pure light glowing purple. The claws on her hand becomes longer and sharper and she'll have pronounced fangs. Lastly, she'll have a fuschia flaming aura engulfs her. In this state, her strength gets insane. She can deliver one hundred punches under ten seconds and after images trail behind her. She can breathe a gout of flames and her ecto rays get bigger and more powerful. Hitting her hurts and she can feel NO pain at all. Raging Demon only lasts five minutes. And she can do a lot in under five minutes. When it's over, she'll be in aching pain and her energy will be nearly gone. Trivia * Panne Scarlatina looks is based of the Mega Lopunny from Pokemon. * Most of her abilities are taken from Chun-li from Street Fighter. * Raging Demon needs negative emotions and Panne's own energy to power it. If she goes over five minutes, she will pass out. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}